


Минус на минус

by aqwt101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Тони растерян, Гиббс злится, а у Эбби есть план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минус на минус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Negatives Make a Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7608) by Nix. 



Тони оседлал одно из кресел на колесиках в лаборатории Эбби и обхватил его спинку руками. Оттолкнувшись ногами, подкатился к ней и взглянул на улики, лежавшие на столе.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - сказал он, опуская подбородок на скрещенные руки. – Он рявкает на меня весь день. Не так, словно я пролил его кофе. Просто, знаешь, будто принес ему яблоко вместо груши, что-то вроде этого.

Эбби даже не подняла глаз от вещдока, который в данный момент изучала.

\- У всех бывают плохие дни, - рассеяно сказала она. – Даже у Гиббса.

\- Особенно у Гиббса, - пробормотал Тони.

Оторвав взгляд от вещдока, она закатила глаза.

\- Брось, ты лучше его знаешь. Он далеко не такой сердитый, как любит притворяться большую часть времени.

\- Ну, да, я не думаю, что сегодня просто тяжелый день. – Тони с любопытством наблюдал, как Эбби склонилась над свитером с увеличительным стеклом. Он задумался, что она ищет.

\- Как сегодня может не быть тяжелый день? – поинтересовалась Эбби. – Ты жалуешься мне уже почти полчаса.

Тони поморщился; он не хотел распространять уныние.

\- Прости. Просто…он делает это только со мной. МакГи получает советы, Зива - по крайней мере, _терпимость._ Меня…меня он просто отшивает. Клянусь, я из кожи вон лез, чтобы его ублажить, и _ничего._

Отложив лупу, Эбби вздохнула опустила руки между колен.

\- Честное слово, Тони, когда дело доходит до Гиббса, все твои навыки общения с людьми растворяются в воздухе.

\- Неправда! – запротестовал Тони, выпрямляясь.

\- Правда. Тебе просто повезло, что у босса _изначально_ нет никаких навыков общения. С вами двоими это как математика, – Эбби усмехнулась. – Минус на минус дает плюс.

Тони фыркнул. – Так что я упускаю, о оракул Гиббса?

Закрыв глаза, Эбби сделала глубокий вдох и раскинула руки ладонями вверх, словно вызывая некое божество. – Я вижу…Гиббса…

\- Какой сюрприз, - пробормотал Тони себе под нос.

Эбби приоткрыла один глаз. – Ты хочешь предсказание или нет?

Тони поднял руки.

\- Я искуплю вину Каф-Пау.

Кивнув, она снова закрыла глаза.

\- Я вижу, как Гиббс приходит на работу. У него новое дело…с участием морпехов. Мертвых жен морпехов…невинных. – Она подняла палец, останавливая протест Тони прежде, чем он успел его произнести. – Обманчиво невинных. Может, он и раньше был не в лучшем расположении духа, но теперь он _реально_ дергается. Потом он обнаруживает, что тут может быть замешан неудачный брак. Для Гиббса – определенно больное место. И ему хочется на кого-то нарычать.

\- Ну ладно, я понимаю, почему он в дурном настроении, - сказал Тони. – Но почему срывается на мне?

Эбби выдохнула и бросила позу оракула.

\- Ну а на _ком_ еще он может срываться? Сколько уже МакГи полевой агент?

\- Около года, - ответил Тони. Странно. Казалось, что дольше.

\- А Зива здесь всего несколько месяцев, - сказала Эбби. Она сделала паузу, очевидно, ожидая какого-то внезапного осознания со стороны Тони. Он беспомощно пожал плечами. Она протянула руку и пихнула его в плечо. Сильно.

\- Они оба еще _новички,_ Тони!

Он помолчал, нахмурившись и потирая плечо.

\- Ну да, наверное.

\- А что бывает, если слишком сильно надавить на новичка?

Тони вздохнул. Да, теперь он понял. – Можно навсегда уничтожить его уверенность в себе и погубить его как следователя. Но Эбс, Гиббс никогда не обращался со мной так легко, как с ними, даже когда я только начинал.

Эбби ударила его снова.

\- Ой! – запротестовал Тони, снова потирая плечо. – За что?

\- За глупость! Когда ты начинал работать с Гиббсом, у тебя было за плечами пять лет опыта расследований и работы под прикрытием. Ты был новичком в Морской полиции, но не был новичком на такой работе. Гиббс больше с тебя требует, потому что _знает,_ что может быть с тобой жестче, что это подстегнет тебя, а не вгонит в панику или заставит лихорадочно сверять с ним каждую мелочь.

\- О. – Тони на минуту задумался. Что ж…отчасти ему это даже понравилось. – Так ты думаешь, что завтра он будет лучше?

Эбби запрокинула голову и внимательно взглянула на него.

\- Вероятно. Но мне кажется, что было бы неплохо, если бы ему не пришлось ждать до завтра, чтобы поднять настроение.

Тони настороженно уставился на нее.

– Ты что-то задумала.

\- Да брось, Тони, - протянула Эбби. – У тебя никогда не было действительно тяжелого дня? Когда все кажется неправильным, даже когда на самом деле все нормально, и кажется в сто раз хуже, когда что-то плохо?

\- Конечно был. Просто я не понимаю, чего ты ожидаешь от меня в связи с плохим настроением Гиббса, - защитно сказал Тони.

\- А вот теперь ты просто недогадливый. - Эбби встала, прошла за спину Тони, положила руки ему на плечи и толкнула его прямо на катающемся кресле к двери своей лаборатории. – Иди. Гиббсу сейчас пригодится друг.

Тони слез с кресла и помедлил в проеме. – Не уверен, что я для этого подхожу. Может, Даки…

\- Даки чудесный человек, но подбадривать людей – не самая сильная его сторона, - твердо сказала Эбби. – А если ты не подходишь сейчас, это не значит, что подойдешь, когда кончится ночь.

Тони снова помедлил, но наконец медленно повернулся и направился к лифту. Если он собирался появиться в доме Гиббса без приглашения, ему определенно требовался подкуп.

***

У двери Гиббса никто не ответил, что было неудивительно - Тони знал, чем тот будет заниматься после длинного и тяжелого дня. Так что он приоткрыл дверь – не заперто, как всегда – и закрыл ее за собой.

\- Босс? – позвал он, не желая застать Гиббса врасплох. Застать врасплох морпеха может оказаться смертельным.

Гиббс не ответил, но Тони услышал тихий гул голосов, так что направился к двери в подвал. Она была чуть приоткрыта, и снизу доносились вечерние новости. Поудобнее перехватив пакет с китайской едой, Тони глубоко вдохнул, открыл дверь и спустился по ступенькам.

Тони не слишком часто тут бывал. Только иногда по ночам, когда Гиббс не отвечал по сотовому. Все же, это место не слишком изменилось. Тихо работающий старый телевизор был прежним. Свет, не слишком яркий и сфокусированный на лодке, тоже был прежним. Даже Гиббс, в джинсах и серой футболке, был практически прежним.

И, казалось, он был в прежнем скверном настроении - с силой налегал на шлифовальный станок, челюсти плотно сжаты, взгляд устремлен на лодку. Он никак не признал присутствия Тони, что было хорошо, полагал тот, потому что, по крайней мере, значило, что Гиббс его не выгонит.

Осторожно подвинув пару инструментов, Тони уселся на верстак, поставил пакет с едой рядом и вытащил из него собственный ужин и пластиковую вилку. Он ничего не сказал, ни чтобы поприветствовать Гиббса, ни чтобы предложить ему еду. Если тот был голоден, запах и так скоро его привлечет.

Вместо этого Тони сидел, ел и смотрел, как Гиббс работает над лодкой. В движении шлифовального станка было что-то гипнотическое. Ровные, уверенные движения, мягко слетающие на пол опилки. Тони показалось, что он понимает, почему Гиббсу это нравится.

Внезапно Гиббс выпрямился, прошел к верстаку, бросил на него станок и взял картонку с едой - вместе с вилкой - прямо из руки Тони. Тони даже не моргнул, просто потянулся в пакет и достал другую упаковку.

Гиббс помедлил и втянул носом воздух, не тронув взятую еду. Тони не удержался и еле заметно ухмыльнулся, обменяв любимое блюдо Гиббса на свое.

С коробкой в руке Гиббс вернулся к лодке и сел на доску, которая, Тони знал, не раз служила ему постелью.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Диноззо? – неприветливо спросил Гиббс, сосредоточив внимание на еде.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Отпуск на Багамах, красивую девушку в каждую руку и миллион баксов?

Гиббс фыркнул. – Миллион баксов не ценится так, как раньше.

\- Вы удивитесь, что я могу сделать с такой суммой, - беспечно сказал Тони. Нельзя вырасти в такой семье, как у него, не впитав каких-то финансовых знаний, хочешь ты этого или нет. Есть у тебя доступ к деньгам или нет.

\- Нет, не удивлюсь, - ответил Гиббс, изогнув бровь.

Тони помолчал. Обычные проверки анкетных данных, как правило, не вдавались в такие детали. С другой стороны, когда Гиббса устраивали основы? Особенно, когда дело касалось безопасности. Наверное, он знал о финансах семьи Тони больше, чем сам Тони, особенно учитывая, как давно он оборвал с ними связи.

\- Ну ладно, может и нет, - уступил он. – А что насчет вас? Что бы вы сделали с миллионом баксов?

\- У меня есть все, что нужно, - коротко сказал Гиббс.

\- Это не то же самое, что все, что хотите, - сказал Тони, указывая на Гиббса вилкой.

\- Да, не то же.

Приглушенно. Не то настроение, которое Тони привык ассоциировать с Гиббсом.

Он помедлил, прежде чем заговорить, не совсем представляя, что сказать. Пошутить? Отмахнуться? Сменить тему? Почему-то все это казалось неправильным.

\- Иногда нельзя получить то, что больше всего хочется, - тихо сказал он. – Это не значит, что плохо иметь что-то другое.

\- Тебе тридцати пяти нет. - Гиббс резко отставил еду. – Уж извини, что не слишком принимаю во внимание твой жизненный опыт.

\- Вам едва за пятьдесят, - отпарировал Тони. – Простите, что еще не считаю вас трупом.

Их глаза встретились, и Гиббс коротко фыркнул. Через мгновение он покачал головой и снова принялся за еду. – Я бы хотел закончить эту лодку и действительно поплавать на ней, - сказал он, проглотив пару кусков.

Тони прикончил собственный ужин и бросил пустую упаковку и вилку обратно в пакет.

\- Вы часто плаваете? – с любопытством спросил он. Он мог поклясться, что Гиббс практически никогда не берет выходной, и он всегда был на связи, когда бы Тони не звонил ему.

Гиббс покачал головой. – Много лет прошло. – В его голосе проскользнуло едва заметное сожаление. – Похоже, каждый раз, как я договариваюсь об этом, что-то случается, и мне приходится все отменять.

\- Понимаю, - посочувствовал Тони. – Мне иногда приходилось отменять по три выходных подряд.

Гиббс действительно замолчал. – Ты плаваешь?

\- Да, - ответил Тони, необъяснимо довольный. – С тех пор, как был ребенком.

Взгляд, который Гиббс кинул на него, был определенно изучающим.

\- У нас свободные выходные.

Тони усмехнулся.

\- И я уже заказал лодку.

Глаза Гиббса сузились, но он не казался разгневанным. Просто подозрительным.

\- Еда, - он приподнял картонку, - и заказанная лодка? Это подстава?

\- Нет, - быстро сказал Тони. Помолчал. – Ну, не моя. Может, Эбби. Хотя я не представляю, как она могла предсказать еду, даже если предложила визит.

Фырканье. - Эбби достаточно хорошо тебя знает, чтобы знать, что ты остановишься за едой по пути, - указал Гиббс.

Тони подумал. – Думаете, это значит, что я не должен ей ее Каф-Пау?

\- Думаю, что ты потеряешь ценную часть тела, если явишься без кафеина, - сухо сказал Гиббс, еле заметная улыбка искривила его губы.

\- Да, наверное. – Тони рассмеялся. Наблюдая, как напряжение исчезает из плеч Гиббса, Тони подозревал, что должен Эбби больше, чем Каф-Пау.


End file.
